


Just add Flour

by Zelda_the_fierce



Series: Madam Spellman One Shots [1]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Baking, Bisexual, F/F, Fluff, Lesbians, Love, Madam Spellman - Freeform, One Shot, Wives, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-31 00:36:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19038775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelda_the_fierce/pseuds/Zelda_the_fierce
Summary: When Zelda and Lilith bake a cake for Sabrina's birthday, its bound to get a little crazy...





	Just add Flour

'Lilith, what in the heavens are you doing?' Zelda called from the kitchen, rolling her eyes as her wife appeared at the doorway and leaned against it in mock seduction.

'Getting ready for you, my sweet, sweet Zelda.' Lilith batted her ocean blue eyes at the ginger witch, trying her best to keep a straight face as she watched Zelda, who she could tell was considering throwing a spoon at her.

Instead, Zelda tossed a flowery, frilly apron her way before picking up an egg and cracking it against a bowl.

Lilith dropped the flirting and pouted, putting the apron on over her head. 'I thought you were joking when you said we were baking a cake.'

'And why would it be a joke?' She frowned, picking up the whisk from the table and lowering it into the bowl.

'Zelds.' Lilith turned the whisk the right way round in her wife's hand. 'You set a saucepan on fire the other day trying to boil an omelette.'

'Oh shush, how was I to know that you are meant to fry an omelette? Hilda usually does the cooking...'

'Yes, and now we know why.' Lilith laughed, kissing Zelda's cheek, which had gone slightly red with embarrassment. 'Now, what are we doing this for?'

'Sabrina's birthday,' Zelda said, pouring some flour into the bowl without measuring. 'Hilda is busy at the bookstore and she doesn't have time to bake one, so I thought we could bake it instead. You can start with the icing.'

'Yes ma'am,' Lilith said, winking exaggeratedly. 'Okay okay fine!' She laughed as Zelda whacked her on the arm with the whisk, flecks of the gooey cake mixture sticking to the brunette. 'Where is the recipe?'

'What recipe?'

'The recipe for Hilda's lasagne- what recipe do you think? The one for this cake.'

Zelda looked at her wife in mild surprise, 'We don't need a recipe, I know what I'm doing.'

'Sweetie, that's lard you're putting in the bowl.'

'And?'

'You use butter to bake a cake.' Lilith tried and failed to suppress more laughter. Zelda has many talents but baking wasn't one of them.

Zelda threw the whisk down on the table and stepped back sulking, 'Fine, you do it if I'm such an idiot!'

'I never said you were an idiot sweetie, look we can just start again, I'll show you how to do it.' Lilith took hold of Zelda's arm and gently pulled her back as she tried to storm away. Zelda's green eyes softened slightly at Lilith's touch and she watched as Lilith vanished the contents of the bowl and conjured a recipe for chocolate and raspberry cake.

'Here, you need three eggs. If you crack them into the bowl and whisk them I'll measure the flour.'

The two set to work making the cake, with Lilith occasionally reminding Zelda to follow the recipe and stopping her when she tried to pour eight cups of sugar into the cake mix.

Finally, the cake mix was finished and poured into a cake tin. Zelda gently placed the cake in the oven and sighed in relief: she never did like baking, though Lilith made it more tolerable. She turned around to see Lilith scooping out the remainder of the cake mix from the bowl and eating it.

'Lilith, what are you doing? You're going to get ill eating that,' she said, shaking her head at her wife's childish antics.

'No I won't,' Lilith argued, still eating the mix. 'I'm the Queen of Hell. I don't get ill, I'm invincible.' 

'Tell that to your stomach later,' Zelda muttered, prying the bowl out of Lilith's hands and putting it in a sink full of water before she could snatch it back.

'Hey!' Lilith protested. She grabbed a handful of flour and threw it at Zelda, leaving a white powdery patch clinging to the black cotton fabric on the other woman's chest. There was a second of silence as Zelda registered the stain, before she glared at her wife in furious disbelief. 'This is my favourite dress!' She protested.

'Well, why in the heaven would you wear your favourite dress to bake? It's not my fault you can't bring yourself to wear something old!'

'Old? I don't own old clothes, they take up unnecessary wardrobe space! Now this dress is ruined!' Zelda lifted her hand, summoning another bag of flour from across the room.

'Hey Zelds it's ok,' Lilith said reassuringly, 'We can fix it, I'm sure Hilda knows of some stain removal solution!'

Zelda smirked slyly, 'I'd rather get my own back.' And she poured the whole bag over Lilith's head.

Lilith shrieked in surprise as she was engulfed in a powdery cloud for a moment, before emerging covered from head to toe, patches of white standing out magnificently against her dark brown hair.

'Oh, you are so going to pay for that,' Lilith waved her hand and more bags of flour appeared on the table. She grabbed one, tipped it over Zelda's head then grabbed another, running round to the other side of the table, hiding behind a chair as her wife grabbed her own bag and a spoon.

'Don't think a chair is going to save you, dear. You know I always win.' Zelda laughed, banishing the chair across the room, leaving her wife exposed to the attack that followed. The ginger witch pelted Lilith with flour, using the spoon as a catapult.

'That's... not... fair!' Lilith exclaimed, laughing hysterically while trying to dodge each floury missile, feebly throwing her own handfuls of flour that missed Zelda by a mile. 'You've got an advantage with that spoon, it's not a fair fight!' She topped the table on its side, ingredients and utensils flying everywhere, as she tried to find some cover from the ruthless onslaught of her wife.

'It is fair. You should have planned ahead and been more tactical before you decided to pick a fight with me,' Zelda retorted, letting out a triumphant cry as one particularly well aimed shot made contact with Lilith's forehead.

Lilith opened her mouth to respond, when they heard the front door slam shut. They froze in shock, nobody was supposed to be back home for at least another few hours.

'Zelda? Lilith? Is anyone home?'

'Fuck.' Zelda whispered as she heard her sister's voice. She rushed to hide behind the table with Lilith, banging her shin against the table in the process. 'fuck!'

Lilith let out a shriek of laughter, which she quickly stifled as they heard footsteps heading towards the kitchen. Zelda crouched by Lilith, clutching her shin and glaring at her over her lack of sympathy.

The two of them listened as the footsteps stopped at the entrance to the kitchen. 'Of all that is Unholy... My kitchen!'

Lilith sniggered, before clamping a hand over her mouth.

'Lilith.' The two witches stared at each other wide-eyed as they listened to the blonde witch shuffling into the kitchen towards them. 'I can hear you both, you might as well come out.' Hilda said, shaking her head at them both as she reached the table.

The two witches on the floor looked up slowly at Hilda as she looked over them.

'Hilda!' Zelda said, feigning surprise at the sight of her sister's half amused, half disapproving face. 'We thought you were working all day.'

'I am, I came home for my lunch break,' she replied. 'Why in heaven does my kitchen look like it was used as a playroom by the Yule lads? And why are you both hiding behind the table, covered in flour?'

Zelda stood up quickly, holding Lilith's hand to help her up, clearing her throat as she tried to come up with an excuse for the state of the kitchen that didn't embarrass her further.

'We saw a rat, we were trying to catch it and the table was in the way,' Lilith interrupted her wife's stuttering, gently resting her hand on her back. 'We'll clean up, Hilda. Don't worry.'

'You had better, look at this mess!' Hilda gestured around the room and for the first time Lilith noticed the flour stains splattered against the walls, the yolk leaking onto the floor from the overturned egg box, and the butter smeared all over the table top.

Lilith opened her mouth to apologise but Zelda cut her off, confidence finally returning. 'Excuse me? Who are you to tell us what to do, Hilda? I am your older sister, I can do what I like!'

'Nuh-uh.' Hilda shook her head. 'My kitchen, my rules. I think I'll sit in the living room rather than in here for my lunch...' she said, continuing to eye the nightmarish scene before her, wincing slightly as she turned and left the room.

'Now, wait just a moment...' Zelda made to follow her sister but stopped as an alarm began to ring.

'Oh, that'll be the cake finished!' Lilith announced brightly. 'Let's see how likely we are to give Sabrina food poisoning hm?'

Zelda put on the oven gloves, which had thankfully escaped damage and pulled the tray out of the oven, breathing in the sweet scent of warm, chocolate sponge with a content smile. 'So, now do we just add the jam and icing?'

'No, we need to leave it cool first dear.' Lilith gestured around her, 'In the meantime, why don't we clear the battlefield?'

Zelda walked around the perimeter of the room, muttering a spell causing the flour stains on the wall to disappear and the utensils on the floor to fly back onto the now-upright table. She stopped in front of Lilith who put her arms around her waist, pulling her close.

'Well, aren't you efficient.'

Zelda shrugged. 'I like to get things done.'

'I can see that.' The brunette smiled at Zelda, tucking a strand of hair behind her wife's ear. 'But you know, you could have done the same spell on your dress and saved Hilda from a heart attack over her kitchen.'

'Where's the fun in that?' Zelda laughed, 'I have to say, I quite enjoyed pelting you with flour.'

Lilith pouted. 'Of course you did, you'd never pass up an opportunity to bully me.'

'Oh shush. You started it, remember?'

Lilith winced slightly.

'What's wrong?' Zelda looked at her in concern, realisation dawning on her face when Lilith moved to clutch her stomach before trying to cover up the act.

'What? Nothing, I was just... adjusting my dress.' She winced again, this time clutching her stomach as it made a strange sound.

'No you weren't, that's a terrible lie.' Zelda replied, raising an eyebrow as the other woman gave up and held her stomach protectively, wincing in pain

Lilith sighed, mildly frustrated at Zelda's smug demeanour. 'Don't give me that look.'

'What look?' Zelda asked innocently.

'You know what look.'

'Well I did warn you. I told you not to eat the cake mix, you're the dummy who ignored me.'

'In my defence, it tasted nice.'

'Hmm...' Zelda smirked at her wife. 'You're still a dummy.'

She quietened Lilith's protests, pressing her lips softly against her wife's. Lilith relaxed, smiling into the kiss. This was so Zelda, always needing to have the last say. They broke apart and rested their foreheads against each other, at peace.

'I love you,' Zelda whispered, looking into those ocean blue pools.

'I love you too,' Lilith kissed her forehead and pulled her tighter.

'My sweet, sweet Zelda.'


End file.
